


Cersei Lannister Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Cersei Lannister Imagines





	Cersei Lannister Imagines

“Your grace, a Lady (Y/N) says she is waiting to speak with you.” A maid said as she curtsied to Cersei.  
Cersei stood suddenly, excusing herself from the meeting she’d been in. “Prepare a room for her.” Cersei ordered before taking hold of her skirts so she could run through the courtyard to the hall you’d been invited into.  
“Cersei?” Jaime asked as he reached for his sword. He’d never seen the people gathered around the newcomer before and he was more than surprised to see the delight on his sister's face as she approached you.  
“Hey, I want you to meet my wife.” She said to him. You curtsied when she led you over to Jaime who was shocked. “I trust you can keep the real reason she is here a secret, to protect her?”   
Jaime nodded and she left you with the assurance that her brother would look after you “You're very lucky. It is rare that my sister likes anyone.” He said cheerfully as he led you to your rooms.


End file.
